Father's Bond
by Tayler4ever
Summary: here is another story and it's about Jim and Naruto get's to spend the day together and have a nice day until Karin comes along and they end up going home to a mad looking Sakura also Vampiremisress96 helped with this we hope you guys like it and R&R we would like it


**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a short story for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: Jim do the disclaimer**

**Jim: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and Treasure Planet**

Father's Bond

"Hey buddy it's very early" Jim said as he was woken up by Naruto shaking him "But I'm not sleepy anymore" Naruto said looking at his dad who just started at the clock "Look I know I promised that we would spend the day together but we don't have to go right now" Jim said yawning " And you said when I was awake, we could go" Naruto told Jim who looked puzzled" Yeah I did say that, but..." Jim was cut off by Naruto "And that we would get ice cream you promised daddy!" Naruto yelled "I did say that didn't I?" Jim said rubbing the back of his head "You promised!'' Naruto yelled again " Alright just let me get ready and we will get going out ok" Jim said and Naruto nodded his head after Jim got his shower and got dressed he came out of the bathroom into the room " Alright Naruto let's get going" Jim said and looked at the bed to see Sakura and Naruto in it and Naruto fell asleep with Sakura " Aww man! Naruto that is so not cool! " Jim said with tears down his face because he got up for nothing after a little while of waiting Jim woke Naruto up and him and Jim went out " Daddy what..where are we going?" Naruto asked" We are going to go to the store and get milk for your sister" Jim said '' Why are we doing that? We are going to do other things, also we already have milk "Naruto asked looking confused " Because she needs milk and that milk is no good but don't worry after we get it I will take you to the park" Jim said smiling back at the now happy Naruto " Okay Naruto hold my hand and we will get the milk" Jim said holding his hand out '' Alright daddy" Naruto said as they walked down the shopping lanes to where they selled the milk for baby's " Why didn't John get to come with us daddy? '' Naruto asked and Jim looked down at Naruto and smiled " We never get to spend time together like father and son and I spent every day with your brother but never you" Jim said as they were going out of the shop after paying for the milk they ran into a woman with red hair and glasses " Oh Jim is that you?, you gotten more handsome than ever" Karin said flirting with him " Oh hey Karin" Jim said with bored in his voice " So who is the boy you got there'' Karin said staring at Naruto " Oh this is my son Naruto..."just as Jim was about to finish he was cut off by Karin " He looks nothing like you did that whore of a pink hair bitch cheat on you with another man" Karin yelled Jim looked at her in complete rage " You will watch your mouth around my son and we found him and we took him into our family so back off Karin just because I chose Sakura over you does not give you the right to yell at my son and never and I mean never call my wife a whore or a bitch ever again or else!" Jim yelled warning Karin and at took Naruto's hand and went home to put the milk up " Who was the mean lady daddy" Naruto asked with teary eyes and Jim looks into those eyes and wipes some of the tears what fell down his cheek " (Sighs) She is a bad lady who had a crush on me but I never was into her that much and she was jealous of mommy because I always talked about her" Jim said and Naruto just looked at him and they looked at each other and then it started to get awkward " Well anyways lets go to the park and play" Jim said breaking the silence" Alright lets go!" Naruto said excitedly as he pulled Jim towards the park.

Naruto ran to the swings and sat on it and Jim come out from behind " Naruto let daddy push you" Jim said Naruto just nodded his head and Jim started to push Naruto so high he could touch the sky and they laughed after a little while they went to get ice cream Jim got strawberry and Naruto got chocolate after they ate their treat " Daddy can I go on the slide?" Naruto asked Jim nodded his head so Naruto ran to the slide and played around there until Karin came by and grabbed him by the arm and Naruto screamed Jim who was not far from his on and the slide heard his son scream and ran to the slide's to see Karin held Naruto's arm tight and Jim was mad at her for touching his son so then as he was about to go towards them Karin slapped him across the face and then Jim ran over to the two of them and slapped her across her face and she started to have tears in her eyes " J...JIM" Karin said and he glared at her " I will not have anyone and I mean anyone slap my son now get lost before I get more angrier then I am right now" Jim said in a harsh voice, Karin ran off in fear. Jim turned around and bent down to Naruto's level who was crying really hard " Hey buddy don't cry" Jim said in a calmer voice " But daddy my face hurts really badly" Naruto said with still tears coming down his face so Jim wiped them away with his thumb and tells Naruto to close his eyes and Naruto does what he is told and Jim kisses Naruto's face " There is that better?" Jim asked him Naruto then looked at Jim and smiled '' Yeah much better" Naruto said in a happy voice " Okay Naruto it's almost time to go home but we still have time to do one more thing like go swing again or slide" Jim said Naruto nodded his head and ran off and he found some beautiful flowers and picked them Jim then called Naruto to come over and Naruto ran back to Jim " What did you get there son?" Jim asked noticing the flowers in his little hands '' I got them for mommy and we can say we got them for her because they are pretty like mommy" Naruto said Jim just smiled at him so he reached for Naruto and picked him up and they both went home " Welcome home boys did you have a good ti…" Sakura stopped talking when she saw Naruto's slightly bruised face she looked at Jim in rage" Jim what happed to Naruto who hurt my baby?" Sakura said in a very mad voice " Sakura dear calm down I handled it" Jim said trying to calm his wife down but Sakura just glared at him and then smiled evilly at him " Oh let me guess it was Karin again but not only did she hit my son she also tried to flirt with you" Sakura yelled and Jim just laughed awkwardly at her rubbing the back of his head not knowing what to say Sakura sighed and shakes her head "Naruto you go eat with your brother okay he has waited just for you said he won't eat without you plus he missed you all day, did you have fun today?" Sakura said Naruto nodded his head and ran to the kitchen and ate his food with his brother and they ran to their room to get ready for bed and got in bed just in time for Sakura to come in and say goodnight to her boys " Goodnight John sweet dreams" Sakura said and she turned to Naruto looked at him and walked right over to him " Goodnight Naruto sorry about your face" Sakura said Naruto smiled at her " It's all right mummy daddy kissed it better for me " Naruto said and Sakura looked hurt and walked out of the room and in her own room and felt Jim hug her from behind and she punched him really hard and knocked him over" What was that for baby" Jim asked in a hurt voice " Oh sorry it's just urgh I'm just so mad I mean that Karin flirting with you and then she has the guts to hit my child…Oh yeah and you kissed Naruto on the face, I thought I was the only one who get kissed by you" Sakura said in a very jealous and angry voice and Jim smiled at her "Oh I understand let me make it up to you" Jim said in a husky voice and pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her face all over and that night neither of them didn't get much sleep.

**Tayler4ever: there we go all done **

**Vampiremisress96: hope u like it ****J**

**Sakura: Seriously why does everything with you Tay have to end up with me having sex?**

**Jim: Are you saying you don't like it**

**Sakrua (...)**

**Tayler4ever 0_0 **

**Vampiremisress96 0_0 I know right!**


End file.
